A Many Splendored Thing
by Threeb1973
Summary: Uhura makes a surprise announcement.


**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Star Trek. I'm just borrowing it for a while.

**A Many Splendored Thing**

"I've fallen in love."

Leonard McCoy sat on the observation deck listening to Nyota Uhura chatter happily while he fought off a draining case of depression.

He couldn't recall exactly when he began to think of her as something more than just a friend. McCoy knew she cared for him, too. But he never could be sure if it was as a friend or something more and he'd never asked her. He was afraid to. He had grown extremely fond of the communications officer. If he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that it was more than fondness…he had fallen in love with her. Now she was telling him that she loved another, and she was so blissful that he couldn't bring himself to rain on her parade.

"That's great, darling. I just hope he's good enough for you," he managed in a voice that sounded close to normal.

It had all started innocently enough. On their last shore leave most of their friends had been stuck on the ship, and Nyota hadn't been in the mood to spend the day alone. She'd asked him to join her and they had spent a delightful day together, discovering a shared love of seafood, 20th century jazz music, photography, and cooking. From that point on he'd been spending nearly all his free time with her. He knew he was too old for her and had made half-hearted attempts to get her to spend time with other people, but the truth was he enjoyed being in her company.

"Oh he most definitely is" Uhura replied, smiling in that way that always made his heart melt.

Her announcement shouldn't have come as a surprise. She was a beautiful young woman and bound to have admirers. Truth be told, he'd been expecting something like this for months now. He knew it was only a matter of time before she tired of his company and would want to be around people her own age. Briefly, McCoy debated asking the name of the lucky man but decided not to. He'd find out soon enough, and there was no need to twist the knife any further.

"I'm sure that at least half the women on this ship have a crush on him," she continued. "The funny thing is that he's totally oblivious. Women find him extremely attractive, but he doesn't seem to notice it."

McCoy realized that she must be referring to either Jim or Spock. But since nobody would ever accuse the captain of being oblivious to his effect on women, that left…no. There was no way she could have fallen for Spock.

Uhura was still talking. "Most people think of him as gruff and unapproachable, but he's never that way with me."

So it _was_ Spock, then. Gruff and unapproachable described him to a T. He knew that Uhura had recently begun taking music lessons from Spock and the two of them had been spending a lot of time together lately, but he'd never in his wildest dreams thought of Spock as competition. Spock was a good friend, but certainly not the sort of man for someone like Nyota. She'd be happier if she fell in love with a computer. McCoy felt sick to his stomach.

"Does he feel the same way about you?" Maybe this was a just a one-sided crush. If so, maybe there was still hope for him. Nyota wasn't the sort to carry a torch like Chris Chapel.

"I know he does. Unfortunately he isn't the type to do anything about it."

"Damn coward" McCoy thought, before reminding himself that _he _hadn't done anything about it either. He wouldn't think about that right now. He could think about it later while drinking himself into a stupor. Right now, he would sit here and pretend to be happy for her. And when that green-blooded hobgoblin inevitably broke her heart, he'd be there for her. Good Ole Uncle Len, a shoulder to cry on whenever she needed one.

"I spoke to Janice, and she says that I should make the first move. Tell him how I feel and take things from there. Do you agree?" Nyota asked, looking up at him.

McCoy really didn't want to continue this conversation, but his years as a physician had made him good at hiding his feelings. It was something he'd had years to perfect. He put his arm around her and forced a smile.

"Absolutely!" he said, with forced cheerfulness. "If there's one thing experience has taught me, it's that you should never shy away from telling someone that you care about them. One day it might be too late."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." Uhura leaned against his shoulder and gazed up into his eyes. "I love you, Len."

"I love you too, doll." He gave her a squeeze. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"I just did."

It took a few seconds for him to catch on. "You were talking about me?"

"Yes, silly. Who'd you think I was talking about?"

"Well, uh, Spock" he stammered, still trying to recover from his surprise.

"Spock? What made you think that?" she laughed.

McCoy looked affronted. "Because everything you said sounded just like him! I am neither gruff nor unapproachable. My momma raised me to be a gentleman. And as for oblivious…"

She laughed again, putting a finger over his lips. "Len, stop grumbling and kiss me."


End file.
